


I Guess That Makes Me Lucky

by tomgiggleston



Series: Creative Writing Final [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame this on Saara.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Guess That Makes Me Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Saara.

For so long,  
he's hoped.  
He's wished,  
and dreamed,  
and prayed

that something better  
would come along,  
whisking him away  
from the horror he tries to ignore.

The irony of his situation  
doesn't escape him.  
Just when he no longer has need,  
his salvation arrives.

He tries not to focus on the fact  
that he still doesn't have anyone.  
For so long,  
he's been alone.  
Of course he accepted the bite.


End file.
